The present invention relates to a testing device for testing defects in liquid crystal display base plates used for such as liquid crystal display panels.
A method called the Active Matrix Method is in use as a high image data resolution liquid crystal panel used in liquid crystal televisions, and the like. This involves providing a switch circuit to each image element with a thin film transistor. Products have appeared having from 250,000-500,000 to more than 1,000,000 pixels.
To manufacture Active Matrix Method liquid crystal display panels, the technique was to first produce an active matrix liquid crystal display base plate (hereafter called liquid crystal base plate) by arranging pixel elements in matrix form. Facing each image element on the base plate and formed at the same time is gate wiring and source wiring common to each pixel element and thin film transistors corresponding to each pixel element. Opposing transparent base plates are then arranged through spacers on the liquid crystal base plate, and liquid crystal is enclosed in the space formed between the liquid crystal base plate and the transparent base plate.